Maze of Ink
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: AU. Sara investigates Michael's tatto during the night :D


**Title:** Maze of ink

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Pairing:** Michael/Sara

**Author notes:** Hey…This was just something that popped into my head, completely random, but I just had to write it HEHE…so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…_just not too harsh_ :D

**Summary:** AU. Sara investigates Michael's tattoo during the night :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Prison Break characters, they all belong to FOX…unfortunately, what I wouldn't give to own Michael _sigh_…

* * *

**Maze of Ink**

Sara lay perfectly content besides the only man she has ever felt complete with. The man who took her breath away from the very first moment they met, a man she never thought it possible to be with, yet here she is, lying besides him, nothing between them but the sheet which they sleep in.

He looked so peaceful asleep like that, his eyelids flickering with dreams. She couldn't help but wonders if it was her he was dreaming about, or maybe it was that place; Sona. It had changed him, he had never told her of all the details but she knew that _things_ happened in there, things that changed him from that man she first met in Fox River, but she didn't mind, because she was his and there was a time that she never believed she would have the pleasure of saying that.

So now, here, lying beside him, her eyes can't help but drink the sight of him, treasuring this closeness they could now share without the worries of being caught or worse killed.

He stirred in his sleep, a low moan escaping his mouth, causing a smile to flicker across Sara's lips. She had noticed his little routine the first night they shared together, the way he would toss and turn in his sleep, the sounds he would make when she assumed him to be dreaming, all things that she wouldn't trade for the world.

It didn't take long for her eyes to settle on the one thing that never ceased to amaze her.

His tattoo.

_The_ tattoo.

To the outside world Michael Scofield wouldn't seem like the type of guy to have his entire upper body masked in ink, but to people he would let in and show his true self to, people like Sara, one of the lucky few, she knew and felt proud to know of the reason behind such a masterpiece.

Masterpiece. That is what it was, maybe to a passer by who didn't get to look at it with such detail as Sara was privileged, it wouldn't look like much, but on closer inspection it was a wonder of mystery and held memories and meanings simple passers by could never begin to comprehend.

So here, now, as her eyes scanned the many secrets held within his skin, her eyes darted back and forth following the hidden map beneath the surface of a _masterpiece_ he created many years ago.

She never knew how long she would sit repeating this task every night, but each time she would lose herself and found it harder and harder to resist contact. Her eyes settled on the scar placed upon his left shoulder, the only place his once perfected masterpiece was disrupted. She was taken back with a sudden rush of memories, when Michael had been sent to the infirmary after _apparently_ being burned by one of the guards. Still to this day her heart breaks for him, she couldn't begin to commend all of what he went through in the name of his brother, and she never failed to remind Lincoln of that any chance she gets.

The urge to touch, feel, was becoming harder each second. He twitched in his sleep, his shoulder blades moving with his shifting, manipulating the ink on his body, taunting Sara all the more.

Touch.

That's all she wanted to do, he moved again and her hand rose from her side and with delicate fingers, she softly placed them onto the scar she was previously examining. Her finger tips lightly brushing their way over his skin, noting the goose bumps appearing beneath the maze of images across his back.

Her curiosity grew with each stroke. Her fingers followed the lines beneath the images, her mind trying to desperately to reveal the once intricate plan he had ingeniously imprinted so long ago in his mind.

He stirred again and this time was welcomed by the now ritualistic feel of Sara's hand on his back, tracing his tattoo, _the_ tattoo.

He turned on his back to face her as she regarded him with her hazel orbs, her tresses hanging freely over her face and she leant over his body and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Michael happily returned the kiss with more passion, running his hand through her again now long auburn hair. Embracing the feel of her body fitting perfectly besides his own.

Sara pulled back and positioned her head comfortably onto his bare chest, her roaming finger tips completing the job they had started on his back, her curious hands now working their way across his stomach, causing Michael to take a sharp intake of breath as her fingers tickled against his skin.

"Be careful it's easy to get lost in that maze…trust me" Michael slurred, sleep still masking his voice. Lifting his arm and placing it protectively around Sara's waist.

"I'll always find you when you're lost, don't you worry" Sara breathed into his chest, feeling at home in his arms, his steady breathing a narcotic to her sleepless night.

Michael felt a wash of love pass through him, smiling to himself as he felt Sara make herself comfortable in his arms, noting her breathing even out, he sighed as he realised she had drifted back into sleep, pulling the cover up higher with his free arm.

"No, you've already found me" Michael whispered, placing a small kiss onto the top of her head, feeling her body snuggle against his, eventually drifting back into his dreams, dreams of their times past shared and wishes of many more years to come.

* * *

**Well?...What did you think?**

**I dunno why i wrote this, i just had the idea and started typin lmao and here's what i ended up with HEHE**

**Please let me know what you think...any constructive critiscm is welcome, anything to make me a better writer :D**


End file.
